


Amy(e)

by Peter_Prallon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Raggedy Man, Young Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Prallon/pseuds/Peter_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He didn't knew why he always did this. But something that he learned in his life is that you have to avail the good things in your life until the universe take it away from you. " - 11TH/AMY. FRIENDSHIP. ANGST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy(e)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this Fic is a thing that a friend on a Facebook chat Made me write after a whole conversation about Damien Rice's Song _Amie ___. I strongly recommend to read this fic listening to this music to increase the reading experience.  
>  If you Like it, give me Kudos and Reviews, I love it <3

**(Him)**

He slowly entered the room he already knew so well.  
  
  
He sometimes saw her while she was off to sleep. He could not wake her, he could not speak to her directly since that would destroy all reality she saw him only much later. He just stood there, sitting in the chair, humming songs and stories about their adventures, adventures that they would still live in future. And nothing would change. Everything would be so fantastic and magnificent as he knew.  
  
  
She would grow up and become this marvelous stunning girl, but for him, she would always be that 9-year-girl in the yard. He didn't knew why he always did this.  
But something that he learned in his life is that you have to avail the good things until the universe take it away from you.  
  


(And he had the feeling that this time was coming.)  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**(Her)**  
  
She looked at the stars on the balcony of her room.  
  
  
She watched them as closely as if they were old acquaintances. She recognized the three Marys and the constellations and it reminded her of all that had passed. So many stories! That same scenario had so often given her many memories now was something unreachable. No more explosions, no more adventures, no more runs.   
  
  
She couldn't tell herself she did not miss the same way she needed to say that, even if she could, she would not have the strength to run. Not as fast as he ran. He always ran very fast, and the older one gets, the harder it is to hold your breath. Still, nothing compared to seeing a known strange silhouette flying through the sky. She knew it was him. She smiled and stood up, with a tear in her face.  
  
  
Not sorrow because she could no longer find him. But joy because she had the opportunity to have him.  
  
  
Then, she kissed Rory and slept.   
  
  
(She knew that, this time, there wouldn't be a raggedy man singing her lullabies.)


End file.
